Tips on How to Make Natsume Hyuuga Mad
by anime16
Summary: Small tips to make a certain Kuro Neko mad at you. Well, let's take a look, ne?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice but this story is surely mine.**

**Tips on How to Make Natsume Hyuuga Mad**

_dedicated to: animecutee13 and vampire2711_**  
**

The sun was streaking hotly on the skies. The heavens were in light shade of blue and the clouds were pure white. The animals were lively. In short, it was a perfect sunny day in spring. Ruka was carrying his rabbit and whistled merrily as he entered his three-star room. He closed the door behind him and plopped on his bed. He turned around to see a piece of paper in his bed side table. He reached for it and froze.

The letter goes by this:

**Nogi, **

**Come to my lab after you read this. Or you'll know the consequences.**

**Imai.**

Ruka shivered and crumpled the paper. He threw it on the trash can and stood up. He exited his room all the while thinking how on earth Hotaru managed to enter his room. But then, it was Hotaru. She could manage to do everything. He sighed and trudged his way to her lab. His every move was burdened by his fear on what she might do to him once he stepped foot on her haven territory. He gulped. Even Hotaru can't possibly kill him.

He arrived at the front of her lab. He took a deep breath and knocked softly. He wished she hadn't heard it. But then again, it was Hotaru. And she knows everything. So even before he knocked his second knock, the door opened widely for him and he had no choice but enter it. He saw Hotaru sitting on a chair on the corner, tinkling her machines.

"Took you so long enough to come here Nogi," Hotaru said impassively. Ruka apologized numerous times and she gave him a dismissive wave. "So what do you want from me Imai?" Ruka asked. She stopped doing her work and turned to look at him and replied, "I want you to do something for me." He gulped and silently waiting for her to continue. He knew that what she was trying to let him do was very nasty. She reached for a notebook on the table and threw it to him.

"What is this?" Ruka frowned, looking at the notebook and then back to Hotaru. She rolled her eyes and uttered, "Open it and see what's inside, duh." He obeyed and nearly fainted when he read the contents of the notebook. He looked at Hotaru and asked, "So what do you want me to do with this?" She sighed and said, "You're really slow Nogi. Of course I want you to test its contents for me."

"No freaking way Imai. I won't play on your hands," He hollered and gave back the notebook to her. She gave him a glare which gave him the scare of his life and stated, "If you don't test these things for me then I'll gave Natsume the picture of you kissing the idiot's cheek. And of course the trance stares you gave her whenever she passed your way." Ruka stiffened and shouted, "How did you know that?" She gave him an evil smile and muttered, "I'm Hotaru Imai. And I know everything." He looked distraught and said, "Natsume will burn me to crisp if he saw that."

"You can't persuade me in backing away from this Nogi. You know very well that I don't care whether you die in your best friend's hands or not," Hotaru mumbled. Ruka groaned and said, "You're very cruel." Hotaru just smirked and muttered, "Just stop complaining and do my orders." Ruka scratched his head and commented, "Well, he would kill me either way, so how about having fun before getting killed by your best friend because of jealousy and nonsense stuffs." After he said that, Hotaru kicked him out of her room so he could do her orders. She gave him the notebook as well.

He sighed and walked along the hallways. He decided to look on Natsume first. Then he saw him reading under the shade of the Sakura Tree. He heaved a deep breath and opened the notebook again.

**Tips on How to Make Natsume Hyuuga Mad**

_By Hotaru Imai_

It was ridiculous. He knew that so well. But he couldn't defy her orders since she had a tight hold on him ever since they first met. So he do the first tip anyway, Natsume won't really be mad at him for doing this.

**Tell him that someone peeked on the idiot's underwear other than him.**

Ruka approached Natsume cautiously and sat down beside him. Natsume looked at him in the corner of his eyes and then continued reading. Ruka gulped and said, "I saw someone bumped on Sakura today." Natsume perked up and uttered, "Why do I care?"

"I think her skirt lifted a little and it revealed the thing you always never failed to see every damn morning," Ruka said. And suddenly he smelled something burning and realized that it was the book on Natsume's hands. In just seconds, it was burn to crisp. Ruka gulped. Would he be like that until the task was over? He certainly hoped not.

"Did you know this bastard who dares to use my move in peeking on girls' underwear?" Natsume shook in anger. Ruka knew very well that it was because of Mikan. He gulped and answered, "It happened so fast that I didn't see his face." Natsume clenched his fist, "If he dare to do it again, he would get _hurt_."

**Tell him that the idiot got a new guy friend who seemed interested on her.**

Ruka remained on Natsume's side and fidgeted his fingers. Natsume looked at him and said, "What the hell are you doing Ruka? You looked like a fan girl waiting to confess." Ruka flushed with embarrassment and said, "I am not." And Natsume just rolled his eyes.

"Well, I heard a rumour that Mikan got a new friend," Ruka started. Natsume leaned on the Sakura Tree and said, "I'm would not be surprise anymore if the whole world befriended her. She was so damn conniving." Ruka managed to say the last words with a broken voice, "I just think you wanted to know since it was a guy who seemed taken an interest on her." Natsume's eyes widened and he clenched his fist. Some leaves from the Sakura Tree burned as they fell off.

**It would be much better if you tell him that it was Serio-sensei.**

Ruka squirmed uncomfortably and uttered, "I think it was Serio-sensei. He approached her and gave her his rare smirks. Mikan gave him her warm smile." Natsume stiffened. Ruka definitely saw that some trees in the Northern Forest were burning thanks for a certain flame caster.

He stood up immediately so he could rescue _his _polka dots from impending danger. Ruka panicked and clutched Natsume's hands. "I was just joking Natsume," Ruka hollered and forced his best friend to sit down. He glared at Ruka.

"I'm sorry Natsume," he murmured. Natsume sighed and rubbed his temples, "Don't scare me like that again Ruka. You know very well that I dislike that teacher."

**Tell him that Andou-senpai and Narumi-sensei hugged the idiot like there's no tomorrow.**

"Well you dislike Narumi-sensei too, right?" Ruka asked casually. Natsume nodded and answered, "He is a homosexual fiend. I would gladly burn him any time."

"I just saw him and Andou-senpai hugging Sakura like there's no tomorrow," Ruka said. And Natsume was definitely burned in jealousy now. And Ruka could feel the heat radiate his body. Well, he was sweating profusely.

"That shadow bastard and gay teacher," Natsume hissed and punched the ground, "Once I get my hands on them, they would be an instant fried chicken before they know it."

**Tell him that the idiot's fan boys are increasing.**

"Oh, speaking of Sakura, Imai said that her pictures sell very well these past few days. Her fan boys were increasing you know," Ruka could only gulped after that. He could see Natsume trying hard not to explode.

**Tell him that the idiot was kidnapped by the AAO.**

Ruka didn't know how to say it casually to Natsume. He knew very well that Natsume would be out of his control and he would toast and burned everything he could see. And Ruka don't have what it takes to calm him down. When it comes to Mikan, Ruka knew that his best friend could be passionate and caring.

And Natsume would definitely want to get out of the school and searched for Mikan. He wouldn't risk it. So he skipped it and went to the next tip.

**Tell him that some of his deranged fan girls tried to hurt the idiot.**

"Natsume you better hear this. Yesterday, your fan girls tried to attack Sakura," Ruka uttered. Natsume's face was shocked and then suddenly got angry. Ruka sighed and said, "Thank goodness Imai and I were there and Sakura didn't get hurt."

"I swear I'll burn all of their hair someday," Natsume then cursed. And Ruka could feel Natsume's blood boiling.

**Tell him that his precious manga collection was burned.**

Natsume looked tired and leaned against the Sakura Tree again. Ruka sighed and said, "I saw someone with your manga collection." Natsume's eyes widened and hollered, "What in the hell? Is it stealing?" Ruka couldn't help but smile at Natsume's reaction.

"I don't know but it went straight to the trash can. And the culprit burned it," Ruka uttered. Natsume was clearly mad right now.

"I was just joking Natsume," He had to say that before Natsume burn the school. Natsume frowned at him.

**Tell him that someone tried to confess to the idiot.**

"I was just, uh, lightening the mood," Ruka exclaimed nervously. Natsume looked at him suspiciously. Ruka gulped and said, "Oh Natsume, I saw someone confessing his love to Sakura a while ago." Natsume was side tracked when Ruka said this. He looked thoughtful and angry at the same time.

"Who the hell was that?" Natsume asked angrily. Ruka shook his head and replied, "I don't know. I didn't see his face." Natsume was literally fuming.

**Tell him that the idiot joined the Hana Hime which forbade her from seeing other guys.**

"Natsume, I heard a rumour that Sakura joined Hi in the Hana Hime," Ruka said casually. Natsume frowned and murmured, "I would burn the whole place." Ruka was shock and shouted, "You would get punishment from doing it."

"I'll do what it takes to get the idiot out of there. I just knew that she was being stupid when she joined them," Natsume commented. Ruka sighed and muttered, "Even though you knew that it was completely useless to burn the place. Hi had the strongest barrier alice in the academy and you can't possibly beat it."

"Then I'll just smacked the idiot on her senses then," Natsume stated. And Ruka could only sigh.

**Tell him that Tono tried to teach the idiot the basics of **_**flirting**_**.**

"What's up with you today Ruka?" Natsume asked. "You looked absolutely weird." Ruka gulped and shook his head. "There's nothing for you to worry about," he said. Natsume rolled his eyes then stood up and dusted his clothes. He was walking away when Ruka stopped him and blurted, "I saw Tono teaching Mikan how to flirt!" Natsume froze and turned around to look at Ruka.

"Are you serious?" Natsume questioned him and he meekly nodded. Natsume clenched his fist and said, "I'm going to kill that perverted idiot once and for all." Ruka tried desperately to stop Natsume from leaving. And he remembered the other tip.

**Tell him that Koko read his thoughts about the idiot and spread it.**

"But someone did something more horrible," Ruka uttered and blushed. "Oh? Who was it?" Natsume said, getting madder and madder every minute. "Koko said to everyone that he read something in your head. He said that you love Sakura with all your heart." Natsume momentarily blushed. He shook his head to make it go away.

"I'm going to fry his brains so he could stop reading everybody's mind," he said dangerously. Uh-oh! In worst case scenario, he would really burn them all. He opened the book and it had the last tip. He could use this to distract Natsume's anger towards the certain individuals.

**Tell him that you kiss the idiot.**

"Natsume, I kissed Sakura," He shouted. Natsume looked at him, surprised and not in the good mood. Ruka realized what he said and attempted to get it back, "Natsume, I was kidding." Natsume gave him an evil smirk, "You're always joking these days Ruka. And I had to admit that I didn't enjoy every part of it."

"I'm sorry Natsume," Ruka gulped and stared at his best friend. Natsume gave him the most spine-tingling glare ever and muttered, "You're lucky that I'm our best friend. If you do that again, I'll roast you together with your rabbit." Ruka sighed heavily and mumbled something about "unfairness" and "roast" and Natsume almost smiled as he saw Ruka's scared expression.

"Hey dude, I'm sorry for snapping on you. I was not in the mood," Natsume said. "I just thought that you're trying to make me mad." Ruka forced a smile and muttered inwardly, "You got the bull's eye man." He turned to look at Ruka and asked, "Did you say something?" Ruka shook his head and replied, "Nothing."

Ruka could picture in his mind that Hotaru Imai felt satisfied by now. He sighed. All of her tips were correct.

**Tips on How to Make Natsume Hyuuga Mad**

anime16: So how was it guys? Hope you like it. Drop a review and tell me which number you want and why? Thanks for my avid readers.


End file.
